1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DIY woodwork drilling, more particularly, an improved upright inclined-hole drilling jig structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inclined-hole drilling of woodwork is primarily used in the corner joint of woodpieces. Conventional techniques commonly use step drill bit having different diameters to drill stepped holes to prevent excess depth of the holes for jointing two woodpieces from affecting the structural integrity of the wood and causing cracks and damages. Step drill bits need to angle obliquely to create a specific inclined hole for bolting and fixation. Drilling of specific inclined holes typically employs an upright inclined-hole drilling jig as shown in FIG. 7. Such drilling jig comprises mainly a horizontal base platform 1 as foundation, and a securely mounted inclined-hole drilling jig 2 and a clamping fixture 3 disposed at two opposing sides of the base platform 1. The vertical clamping plane 2a of inclined-hole jig 2 provides vertical support for the workpiece 4, which is pushed against by the axially-stretching pressing end 3a of the claming fixture 3 and held in place. When drilling, a guide axle hole 2b and a guide sleeve obliquely disposed over the top of inclined-hole drilling jig 2 would guide the drill bit 6 to drill downward. The operation requires precision line drawing and grooving on the workpiece. Although the guide sleeve 5 provides some guidance, the actual drilling still relies on the experience of the operator with electrical drill. The whole operation is not only troublesome and time consuming, it tends to damage the drill bit. Moreover, the inclined-hole drilling jig 2 offers only one height, which hardly meets the varying requirements for inclined holes nowadays. Also as guide sleeve 5 and guide axle hole 2b are disposed in closed space, which makes the ready removal of wood chips produced in the drilling process difficult and tends to result in inclined holes that are not up to the desired quality.